The smart home service system is usually provided with a unified interface address by the service provider, then each smart home terminal presets the interface address in the firmware when the smart home terminal leaves a factory, and the smart home terminal actively initiates a connection to this interface address and performs data interaction when it is booting up.
But the smart home service system software and the terminal-end software are relatively fixed, so there are following problems:
(1) the smart home terminal only interacts with fixed smart home service systems, if the user wants to use services provided by other service providers, the user has to replace it with a new terminal;
(2) if a new service is released, the server-end software has to be changed;
(3) even if new services are released by updating the service-end software, an existing smart home terminal cannot use these newly released services.
In short, the current smart home service system does not have the flexibility and reusability.